


The Blind Judge

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Terezi, Death, F/M, Sad Dave, Sadness, Shipping, Tears, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Humanstuck fanfiction where Terezi is new to the school that the rest of the trolls are already in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl and Knight

As the snow drifts down to the ground of the already snowed cement outside the high school that our young lady is about to explore. She carefully pushes the snow aside with her walking stick, creating a small path for her to walk through. This young lady hears everything around her, from the distant chatter of her new peers to the snow slowly drifting down to the very ground where it will end its small journey in this vast world.

She pushes forth, a small winter breeze tugging at her dark blonde hair, and forcing her candy red lensed sunglasses to stay on her face, despite the small drop her head is making. This girl is used to moving, from the job that her mom has. Her mom is a well-known bounty hunter that the FBI and cops usually ask for help from. In the business, this girl's mom is known as Redglare.

Her sister and she don't have the same passion for bounty hunting as their mother has. Her sister, Latula, usually spends her free time skateboarding around the city that they might be living in for the time being. Latula usually doesn't care if they move or not, probably because it's easy for her to get friends. For our main character, it's actually harder, with the fact that she is blind.

There's a reason for our main character to not be in a blind school. She has proven to get good grades by just hearing and smelling everything that is going on. Yes smelling is the correct word. She can usually smell the stench that the white board markers make, allowing her to understand what words are being made. It took her quite some time to be able to do that as well as she can now. She also writes in scented pens, allowing her to get out the right papers that she needs for a class that is scented coded with her pens. To get the correct papers, she just smells the words she wrote down, matching those words to the words that the teacher is using.

Our main character walks into the school, smelling and hearing everyone and everything around her. She gets the paper with her classes on it, which she was holding in her pocket, and smells for her first class, Science. Due to mass boredom and annoyance to the reader and me that will happen if I go through the whole day, I will skip to the most interesting part of the day, lunch.

If you haven't guessed by now, the character we are following is named Terezi Pyrope, and by lunch, her name has spread through the entire school like the blood from a deer hit in the middle of the road. Everyone knew of her now, and they kept talking about her. How "strange" she is, and they even made jokes about her, nasty jokes, jokes that if any sensible person were to hear, they would tear off their ears in a matter of seconds so that they couldn't hear the joke again. Unless this sensible person happened to be the one person that people made worse jokes about then our sweet Terezi.

Terezi already met this person, in fact they had two classes together, math and P.E. This person had to sit next to Terezi, but it wasn't all bad, sense they left each other alone. In P.E. though, it was a different story. They were playing the perfect game to tease a blind girl about, dodgeball. Many times, have they thrown a ball at Terezi, but most of those times, this "Knight in Shining Armor" (as people started to call him because of P.E.) got in the way for her, hating how everyone was purposely aiming for her and no one else.

At lunch, Terezi was sitting alone, smelling over her home lunch that her mother made for her. Having a bounty hunter mother wasn't all bad, because she could get her two girls their favorite foods. Terezi greatly enjoyed anything that was candy red or a teal color. As Terezi eats her lunch silently, she goes through over and over again about the judicial system. One day, Terezi is going to be a really unbiased judge that criminals will fear. She knows it from the bottom of her heart; the only problem is that all of the high schools she goes to usually only have one law class, if they are lucky.

Right then, someone runs up to Terezi and steals her glasses form her. The person runs off before Terezi could take her glasses back and she gets up, turning bitter. A bunch of laughter can be heard not too far away, but it quickly dies, as the blood red knight starts yelling at them.

No one ever takes him seriously, because he always yells, like always, even at teachers most of the time. After his yelling, he takes Terezi glasses from the "fucking asshole that needs to grow up" and walks over to her. He hands her the glasses, but when he begins walking back to his friends, Terezi asks "Hey Karkat, thanks for getting my glasses for me. Do you think I could sit with you?"

"Um… Sure. Those assholes don't usually come over to where I sit," says Karkat, not yelling at anyone for once. He walks over to the table his friends are destroying and sits down. Terezi sits next to him, and one of the girls crawls over the table (over everyone's stuff) and sits next to her.

"Hello, I'm Nepeta, you must be the new girl everyone is talking about," the girl smiles happily up to Terezi, looking like a cat.


	2. The Kitty Strikes Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta just being awesome

A few weeks after Terezi started her schooling in the unnamed high school, she has made friends with all of Karkat's friends, which is to say, only ten people. They all get yelled at by Karkat at least once, but they all say that if they weren't there for him, then he wouldn't be here that day or any day for that matter. Terezi can come up with many thoughts about what Karkat did to himself in his past, but whenever she asked, he always said "it was a fucked up childhood and I don't want to fucking talk about that shit."

On a lighter note, when Aradia began talking with Terezi, it was a little strange. Aradia is very kind and sweet, but whenever she talked, even if she is extremely happy, there is a hint of emotionless in her voice. It kind of seems like she is dead, but everyone treats as she is alive, especially her boyfriend.

Tavros seriously needs some help. He's in a wheelchair because he can't move his legs anymore due to an accident when he was little. He's really shy and only really talks to Terezi when he needs help in English and if he needs saving from the girls. Girls have a tendency to love him for being himself. They enjoy how sweet, shy and adorable he is. They are like leeches, always staying with him in till they have to go to their class. The only time he can really get away from them is in English, the only class he has with Terezi.

Sollux, well, is kind enough. Actually, he's the only one that didn't ask why Terezi isn't in a blind school. Terezi respects that and is also glad that someone didn't ask. She quickly learns that Sollux has terrible eyesight due to the fact that he spends all his time creating programs and hacking into stuff. Even when he gets a chance during school, he manages to hack into teacher's accounts and see what they have. It's actually been rumored that he was the cause of a teacher getting fired. Terezi caught the rumor fairly quickly, and ask Sollux about it. All he said was that the teacher got what he deserved.

Karkat's just been Karkat, his usual yelling self. One time though, for yelling at a student, the student tried to claim that Karkat actually punched him, and that why he has a bruise on his arm. Terezi was actually there for when Karkat yelled at the kid, and he never even said anything about hurting the kid. Also, Terezi was there for when the kid got the bruise on his arm. He got it when a ball hit his arm from dodgeball in P.E. Terezi knew exactly what she needed to do, and she complied a case to help Karkat. After talking with the principle about it, showing and explaining her case, the principle believed her and Karkat wasn't punished wrongly.

Nepeta is really sweet towards Terezi. Well, she is sweet towards everyone. They have art and science together, which isn't bad. Nepeta is really good at art, but she usually gets carried away with her own artwork then working on what they need to work on. She manages to get everything done though. Terezi likes hanging out with her when she isn't so consumed in her… ships. Terezi still doesn't fully understand why Nepeta likes shipping, even after Nepeta tried to explain.

Kanaya is kind in her own way. She likes to say what is wrong with Terezi's outfit every day, but she never does anything to stop her or to change her outfit. Terezi quickly learned that Kanaya actually makes her own clothes by hand, because her parents don't let her buy clothes. One day, Terezi brings in one of her stuffed dragons that's tail was ripped off, and Kanaya fixed it up right away. Terezi thanks Kanaya for the help, and she simply says that if she needs anything else sewed she will do it for her.

Vriska, in Terezi's words, "is a horrible bitch that needs to stop acting like she is higher than everyone else." Terezi has math with Vriska, and she always asks for help. Every single time they have to do math in MATH class, Vriska asks for help, using her popularity to get her way. Terezi just shows her the answers, not caring to help Vriska at all. Vriska acts like they are friends, when they really aren't. They could be anything but friends.

Equius is surprisingly kind, despite his appearance. Whenever Terezi needs something done, like opening something or moving something, Equius helps her, with a little convincing from Nepeta. Equius is pretty rich, and because his parents were asses and raised him to not respect the people who happen to be in the middle class or even poor. He doesn't act like he is superior in anyway, he just doesn't really talk with anyone, because of his upbringing.

Gamzee is a clown, nothing more nothing less. He always covers himself with body paint and it always, always, stinks to Terezi. He always drinks Faygo, and he always eats pies. He is always high, even though Terezi can't smell anything that is even remotely a drug on him (mother had to take down some huge drug lords before). He always swears and makes jokes. To Terezi, it seems like he is singling her out to joke with, which annoys her beyond comparison.

Eridan and Terezi never really talk. The only time they talk is in science, and that's when Terezi doesn't understand something. With Terezi being blind, she has to pay more attention to hearing and smelling, and when she is around Eridan, or when he talks, she always notices a sense of loneliness. She doesn't understand why, by the fact that he usually shuts himself away from everyone. Terezi feels like an unjust has happened to him, but she just can't find out what it is.

Feferi is "a really sweet raspberry fish that loves everyone." (Terezi's words not mine.) Terezi and Feferi get along just fine. They have only choir together, but the teacher scolds them for not being quiet between songs. They joke around about usual girl things, but Terezi knows that Feferi isn't really the happiest girl you ever met. Feferi has been through a lot, her father dying at a young age, and her mother always at work. She hardly spends anytime with her sister, because of how mean she is to her. Terezi knows that she is sad inside, but if to distract Feferi from her hardships, Terezi will take the chance to make Feferi smile at least once more.

Now that I have explained the kind of relationship and interactions that Terezi has with each of her new friends, now onto the interesting part. The third weekend that Terezi has with her friends is an interesting one. They are all having a party at Karkat's house when some unsuspected guests appear. They just barge right in, like they own the place, and they do one thing that no one ever thought anyone could do, make Nepeta pissed. They laugh and mock her for her love of ships and they get what is coming towards them.

Nepeta pounces on them, her cat like nails scratching and digging into them. They all yelp out in pain and try to get away, but Nepeta pounces on them again. This is continued for some time, as Karkat's living room gets covered in crimson red blood to light red blood. The insulters run out of the house, scared for their lifes, as a still pissed Nepeta flips them off as they run.

Equius begins to calm her down, as Kanaya gets some damp towels to clean up Nepeta. Nepeta is panting heavily, most of her nails chipped, and blood splattered all over her. Karkat just stands in the middle of his living room, mouth wide open. Mostly everyone else is hiding behind one of Karkat's couches, not wanting to get caught in Nepeta's rampage. Equius was able to calm her down, and Kanaya cleans all the blood off of her.

Now Karkat starts to yell about how his living room is a mess and he has to clean it up, but everyone knew that it was his way of saying thank you to Nepeta for dealing with the unwanted guests. Everyone knew that Nepeta was hopelessly lost in her love with Karkat, well, everyone other than Karkat.

Everything goes back to normal after that, and everyone works on cleaning up the spilled blood by Nepeta, which seriously "thcared the thit out of everyone."


	3. Upset Ampora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Eridan...

One day after school, Terezi, Feferi and Eridan all walk out of school to wait for their rides home. They all talk equally as they sit on the cement, each able to talk about their day and how they feel about simple things going on in their life. After a few minutes, someone yells Feferi's name, and she quickly gets up.

"Sorry guys, that's my sis. She doesn't like it when I say long goodbyes," says Feferi, hugging both Terezi and Eridan. Her sister, Meenah, yells at Feferi, getting impatient. "See you tomorrow guys," Feferi runs off waving, and Terezi waves her goodbye. With that, Terezi and Eridan are left in a silence that can't fully be explained without explaining how both of them feel at the current moment in time.

Terezi feels like she should ask Eridan how he is doing, knowing that he is really lonely in life, but she is kind of afraid that he won't answer her. She listens to everything around them, knowing that people are looking at them. Movement can be heard beside her, as if Eridan did something.

Eridan finds the silence a bit nerve-racking but strangely comfortable, as if it's fine to be silent next to Terezi. He notices that people are looking at them and whispering to each other. He raises his hand and flips them off.

"Did you just flip them off?" asks Terezi, her head turned to Eridan.

"Yeah…" is all that Eridan says, hiding his hand now.

"Awesome, I would have done the same if I only knew where they were," says Terezi, turning her head to look out across the pavement that she can't see. Eridan looks over to her and notices that Terezi actually misses being able to see the world. He stares for a few minutes, in till one familiar voice is heard. Eridan looks around swiftly before hiding behind Terezi. "Um, what are you doing Eridan?" Terezi asks, smelling a strange fear coming from him.

"Just hide me," says Eridan, crouching behind Terezi.

"Why?" asks Terezi, turning her head to face him.

"My brother," Eridan leaves the answer short. Footsteps can be heard walking towards them, and Terezi smells around for Eridan's brother. She notices someone that smells like a freshly opened container of cigarettes. Behind her, Terezi can hear Eridan murmuring some swears and quickly getting up, in an attempt in running. The new person, mostly likely Eridan's brother, quickly hugs Eridan, saying "Ah, you actually got up to give me a hug."

Terezi moves out of the way and stands up, as Eridan tries to get away. The person doesn't let go of Eridan, "And I thought you would never love me."

"Cronus, let me go," slightly pleads Eridan, trying to make it sound like a demand.

"Why would I do that, Eridan?" ask Cronus, hugging Eridan more.

"Just let me go, Cronus," Eridan pleads again, looking around to see how many people are watching.

Out of the blue, Terezi hears someone skateboarding around. No one in the school skateboards, so it must be… "Terezi!" a loud yell can be heard over the pleads of Eridan and his loving brother Cronus. Terezi turns to the source of the yell, and the person is quickly in front of her, picked up her skateboard.

"Hey Terezi, ready to go home? I got your skateboard," says the female that just arrived.

"Yeah, let's go, Latula," says Terezi, starting to walk forward.

"All right! Let's get going," Latula gives Terezi her skateboard, jumping onto hers, "Mom's making dinner, it's your favorite."

"Cool, let's go," Terezi says that, and the two sister skateboard off (Terezi really doesn't know how to skateboard, she just holds onto Latula for help).

Eridan, trying to escape Cronus's legendary brotherly love hug, sees that Terezi leaves and becomes upset, like how he usually does when people go away.

"What are you upset about, Eri?" asks Cronus, still not letting him go of the hug.

"Don't call me Eri!" He masks his sadness with a false anger.

"Come on, there is something wrong with you," says Cronus.

"Nothing's wrong with me, now let me go!" Eridan elbows Cronus, and that is what makes him let go of the hug.

"Ow, you didn't need to elbow me, but since I'm done with my hug, we can go home now," says Cronus, and both of them begin to walk home.


	4. Sadness of Peixes and Captors

The three families where having a get together at Feferi's house, because Feferi's mother, Sollux's father, and Aradia's mother all own a baking business together. Feferi's mother is big into cooking, especially baking. She wanted to start a baking company, and since she was friends with Sollux's dad and Aradia's mom, she asked them to help. Sollux's dad is actually very smart when it comes to business and marketing, so he was able to help out that way, and Aradia's mom knew how to "take out the competition." The company took off, and all of them get their share of money.

On this night, when the Peixes, Captors, and Megidos are having a small get together, something unexpected happen, something very unexpected. Meenah (Feferi's sister) and Damara (Aradia's sister) are sitting alone together, being their usual semi evil selves, their parents are all clustered together in the kitchen, talking and drinking, and Feferi, Sollux, Aradia and Mituna (Sollux's brother) are all in the living room, just chatting about normal things. The night was going fairly swiftly, considering that it was a Friday, and none of them had anything else to do.

A surprising knock came from the door, as Feferi's mother walks into the living room. She walks over to the door and opens it, to find one of her many unknown employees standing outside. This unknown employee is holding a gun in her left hand, and shaking from the wind that now finds its way inside the house.

"How may I help you?" asks Feferi's mom, as Sollux's dad and Aradia's mother walks over to stand next to Feferi's mom. The female employee just stands there, as the wind slips inside the warm house.

"Your company fired me for no reason at all," the female says, taking a small step forward.

"Im sorry," sympathizes Feferi's mom, but she turns to Sollux's dad "What is some of our competition?"

"The two big ones are Hostess and Betty Crocker," says Sollux's dad. Feferi's mom turns back to the female and offers up an option, "If you enjoyed working for my company, then maybe either of those two will take you. Also, if it wasn't your fault for being fired then the federal government will actually give you money to start your own business if you so want too."

"That isn't enough," says the female, taking yet another step forward. All the parents back away, Feferi's mom saying "If you want I can give you some money to help you right now. Any amount of money should be fine."

"I don't want money," the woman holds her gun out, aiming at Feferi's mom. As the trigger is slowly being pulled, Meenah gets in front of her mother, risking her own life to save her mother's. The trigger is completely pulled, and the bullet travels the short distance to end up in Meenah's left lung. Her crimson blood begins to pour out of her broken veins, as she falls to the ground, barely breathing with her right lung.

As Feferi and her mother are next to Meenah, trying to help her, the women now aims her gun at Aradia's mom, tears starting to stream down her face. Yet again, right before the women pulls the trigger, Aradia gets in front of her mom, taking that shot to her heart. As her own crimson blood pours out of her nearly destroyed heart, Sollux quickly hugs her before she can fall.

Both Meenah and Aradia are in someone's arms and, sadly, both are slowly dying. Sollux's father has already called for an ambulance, and the police are coming too. The gunwoman already ran away, not leaving her gun behind sadly.

Feferi's mother is holding Meenah gently, a hand over her wound to stop the bleeding. She is just talking to Meenah, reminding her of all the great times they had together. Meenah smiles to the good times, remembering them as her mother brings them up.

Sollux is holding Aradia close to him, crying. Aradia keeps trying to tell him that she will be all right, but every time Sollux shush her, telling her that she shouldn't talk.

Time passes by, as the cops and the ambulance came. When the investigation was about to begin, a black sports car drives up. Inside are three people, the bounty hunter requested and her two kids.

The next Monday, Terezi finds her friends Feferi and Sollux still mourning over their losses. Sadly though, no one is trying to comfort Sollux. Everyone knows that Sollux just lost his girlfriend of four years, when Eridan has pretty much given up doing everything else to comfort Feferi as best as he can.

The day is terrible, just all around terrible. Lunch was nearly a repeat of the morning. Eridan even gave up eating to comfort Feferi, but instead of Sollux taking it on alone, Nepeta managed to force Equius and Terezi to comfort Sollux with her. They manage to get his mind off of Aradia for a bit, as to hack into the teacher's accounts again. That helped Sollux more than anyone would have thought, which is what Nepeta was kind of hoping for.

After that day, Terezi paid more attention to Sollux, and when he started to slip into endless depressing thoughts of how Aradia died, Terezi was there to help him back up.


	5. Best Friends

After Araida died, Sollux really shut himself up, and he's nearly as shut up as Eridan. After Nepeta forced Terezi and Equius to help her make Sollux be his usual self again, Terezi was the only one who tried every day to cheer Sollux up. Most of the time, she did stupid things to Karkat when Sollux was around, and that worked for the most part. Terezi mostly made Sollux hack into things to keep his mind busy. She knew that if he wasn't busy, then he could easily get pulled into the depressing thoughts that haunt everyone when someone dies.

After a week or so, Terezi was constantly seen at Sollux's side. She would purposely be next to Sollux to keep from being depressed and helpless, and she would even walk him home to give him more company. People started to think that they were dating, but their friends saw what Terezi was actually doing. She was being a good friend to Sollux, unlike most of them.

Sollux really did appreciate what Terezi was doing, but many times he tried to tell her that she didn't have to cheer him up. She didn't believe him at all, and she shouldn't have. Sollux seriously thought that Aradia and him would actually spend the rest of their lives together, because they were so perfect together. They hardly fought, and when they did, it was quickly resolved.

Sometimes when Terezi would be joking around with Sollux, he thought he saw Aradia instead, but her image would always go back to Terezi. She knew that Sollux wasn't exactly seeing her as herself, but she honestly "DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK."

Soon though, Sollux just sees Terezi, and he realizes that Terezi is there only to help him. Once he realized this, he started to share his strong negative feelings with Terezi when they are in private, and Terezi listened and comforted him.


	6. Vantas Family Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a random chapter

Karkat has invited Terezi, Sollux, and Gamzee over to his house to just chill and (not Karkat's idea) destroy his house. Honestly, who would invite not only Gamzee (the highest clown that anyone would meet) and Terezi (the crazy blind girl that seems to only really care about Sollux's feelings) to a single place and let them loose. Karkat will soon find out what a bad idea it is to invite his friends over to his house when his family is still home.

Karkat walks up the steps to his front door, Gamzee right behind him as Sollux helps Terezi get there. Someone broke Terezi's walking stick, so Sollux has been helping her walk around. Once everyone was ready to go inside, Karkat unlocks the door and opens it up to find something very, very (x100) embarrassing thing inside.

Just a hour before, Karkat's father started drinking because of how Kankri, Karkat's brother, was treating him. The drinking got out of hand, and he started to do stupid things, like what is currently happening…

Karkat finds his father running around the house with his (Karkat's) boxers on his head, and Kankri running after him, trying to make him stop. Karkat's jaw drops open, and Gamzee looks over Karkat see this happening.

"What is that horrible smell?" asks Terezi, her face disgusted by the smell of alcohol.

"It's Karkat's dad, sis, he's drinking with Karkat's underwear on his head," Gamzee answers her question, making both Terezi and Sollux surprised.

"Kk, were you planning to embarrass yourself like this?" Sollux just had to ask, knowing that Karkat would never want to embarrass himself.

"What, no! Don't be stupid, Sollux!" Karkat runs over to his father, pulls his boxers off of his father's head and runs into his room. Gamzee, Sollux and Terezi just stand outside, as Karkat's father runs off to a separate part of the house and Kankri follows to lock him in a room.

Karkat walks out of the hallway that leads to his room, and asks "Why don't you come in now? Kankri probably locked Dad in his room." With that being said, Gamzee strolls in and makes himself comfortable on the couch, which is to say he body slams the couch and nearly breaks it. Sollux leads Terezi in, and lets her sit in a chair, and he sits on the ground next to her. Karkat sits himself next to Sollux, which happens to be right next to the side of the couch that Gamzee's head is.

"So Kar bro, what are we motherfucking going to do?" asks Gamzee, swearing his most favorite swear.

"I don't know, we probably shouldn't start anything, because Kankri will walk in on us and start a lecture," says Karkat, already looking cross about what happened earlier.

"So, what are we supposed to do in till his lecture?" asks Sollux.

"I guess talk," mumbles Karkat.

"Karkles, how come I'm the only girl here?" Terezi asks a question that has been bothering her since they started even walking to Karkat's house, "If it's because you want to do something bad to me, then I suggest you don't. My mom's a bounty hunter, and she will do anything to get revenge for her kids if anything bad happens to them."

"Where would you get the idea that I would do those disgusting things?!" Karkat is greatly surprised by Terezi's question.

"My mom, she told me to tell her if anything bad happens to me when I'm here," says Terezi, dancing around that one word that would probably scare the shit out of Karkat.

"Oh, that makes sense," says Karkat, settling back down again.


	7. Vantas Family Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Vantas stuff.

“Oh, you motherfuckers won’t believe what I found out today,” says Gamzee, ending the short silence they had.   
“What is it?” asks Karkat, “I hope it’s not something stupid.”   
“Nah bro, it’s just that Vriska and Tav are going out,” says Gamzee, making Karkat facepalm, Sollux do absolutely nothing, and Terezi smile her special smile. No one at first noticed her smile, as Karkat started to explain to Gamzee why they don’t care about who is going out with who. Terezi blocks out the conversation, thinking about how she could use the information Gamzee just provided to her advantage.   
“Hey Tez, you there?” Sollux asks as he snaps his fingers near Terezi’s head.   
“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” says Terezi, her scheming subconsciously locked away for now.   
“Yeah Terezi, you were pretty zoned out there,” says Karkat, worried himself.   
“Did life’s miracles get you all thinking of your own miracles?” asks Gamzee.  
“Miracles aren’t real Gamzee,” says Karkat, forgetting about Terezi.  
“They are Kar bro, miracles are everywhere,” says Gamzee, a clowny smile on his face.   
“Tez, you haven’t been yourself, are you all right?” asks Sollux, ignoring the growing volume of Karkat’s voice.   
“Yeah I’m fine Sollux,” says Terezi, making Sollux worry more about her.   
“Is it about Vriska?” Terezi was recently having problems with Vriska, really bad problems. They would nearly get into horrible fights that Sollux had to tear Terezi from, to keep her safe. Terezi stays silent, conforming Sollux’s guess. Sollux gently hugs her, stopping Gamzee from responding to Karkat. Terezi is surprised, and one of Gamzee’s favorite words goes through his mouth and lips, “Miracle.”   
Something unexpected happened before Karkat could look over to Sollux and Terezi, “Check your privilege.” Everyone turns to look at Kankri, who is standing next to Karkat’s tv.   
“Kankri, go away!” yells Karkat, annoyance in his voice. Because it will be boring for you to read Kankri’s lecture, I will not write it down.


	8. Truth About the Spider

Hours later… “Karkles, we need to go.” Terezi and Sollux are standing next to Karkat’s door, about to leave.   
“Take me with you,” Karkat tries to crawl over to them, with Kankri and Gamzee sitting on him.   
“We can’t Kk, we already tried to take them off you,” says Sollux, remembering the whole event.   
“Please… take me with you,” Karkat reaches his hand up to them, wanting them to help him badly.   
“We’re going Karkles,” says Terezi, opening the door to leave. Sollux holds the door open for her, and they both leave as Karkat suffers with Kankri and Gamzee on him. As they walked away from Karkat’s house, Sollux looks over to Terezi with a curious but fearful emotion in his eyes.   
“Tez, what’s going on with you and Vriska?” asks Sollux.   
“Nothing,” is the single word that Terezi says.   
“Something is going on, and I need to know.”  
“Nothing is going on, Sol.”  
“Then why was it when Gamzee always mention Vriska you smiled that smile?” asks Sollux, knowing that Terezi can’t hide it from him forever. Terezi stops, and he stops with her. “I’m here for you Terezi, you can tell me what is wrong,” Sollux gently hugs her, resting his head on top of hers.   
“I hate her, Sol, I really hate her,” says Terezi, hugging him back, “I just want her to die a horrible death and burn in hell.”   
“I know,” says Sollux, gently rubbing Terezi’s back.   
“I hate her so much, and I just want her to disappear,” says Terezi.   
“If only our wishes come true,” says Sollux, sympathy in his voice, as his own memories come back to him.   
“Let’s just go home, Sollux,” says Terezi, parting from the hug. Sollux gently takes her hand and starts walking with her back to their home.


	9. Story Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the last chapter probably left you wondering about what is going on. So, I, the writer, am feeling generous, and this chapter will be dedicated on letting you know about what is going on.

Currently, Terezi and Sollux moved into a place together, and (to some person’s happiness) are secretly going out. Sollux wanted it to be a secret, so that it didn’t seem like he just jumped from one person to another (even though it has been a few months since Aradia and Meenah died). He also didn’t want everyone asking him how the relationship was going, especially Vriska. Only one person knows of them going out, and that is Karkat.   
Both Terezi and Sollux trust Karkat to not tell anyone that they are dating, and so far he hasn’t broken that trust. Karkat might seem like an “fucking athhole” but deep down, he is cares for everyone, and he shows a sense of loyalty to people who trust him. Sollux and Terezi hardly show that they are in a relationship outside of their small apartment, but they are fine with that, because they don’t want people gossiping about them being together.  
Terezi and Vriska haven’t had a really good time together. They have pretty much always fought with each other, and only Sollux dared to break them about (because he doesn’t want to see his girlfriend being harmed by “a thtupid bitch”) One time, during one of their fights, Sollux was trying to take Terezi away from Vriska, and because Vriska is a huge bitch, she punched Sollux in the face, giving him his new lisp.   
This lisp just reminds Sollux of how much he actually hates Vriska. Four years ago, when Sollux and Aradia were first boyfriend and girlfriend, Vriska had a huge crush on Sollux. When she learned that Sollux and Aradia were dating, she tried to break them apart, but she horribly failed, causing her to be hated by everyone for at least a year. After that, Vriska worked on getting her image up to seem better then Aradia, but it never worked.   
I hope this information helps you as you continue the story, as for it won’t leave you confused through the small hints of the past that I will be putting into to the story from now on.


	10. The Spider Bites

The school year is coming to a close, and everyone is excited about it. All the end of year testing is done for, and there is really nothing left to do. One person takes this opportunity of peace to start her plan.   
Vriska is the most popular girl by the fact that everyone doesn’t want to mess with her. Terezi doesn’t care about that though. She will absolutely take on Vriska, not only for herself, but for everyone else. Terezi isn’t scared to take her on, but usually Sollux gets in the way.   
One day, Vriska came up with an evil, vile plan to try to separate all of Terezi’s friends from her. Because of Vriska being so popular, it would be easy for her to get word out about anything and everything. She comes up with a foul rumor that could destroy anyone if they allowed others to have a say in who they are.   
Most teenagers do, and Vriska is hoping that Terezi is in that majority. What she doesn’t understand is that Terezi doesn’t let other people define her, she defines herself. She had to learned that when she went blind, because that’s when people first tried to define her has helpless.   
On the Monday on the second to last week of school, Vriska begins to spread this rumor around. It was like a waterfall, very swift and very deadly. The little group that Terezi in quickly caught up on this rumor, not believing it at first.


	11. Torn Apart

The rumor that Vriska made up about Terezi is what is needed for her friends to start judging her. Each of her friends have a reason to not believe this rumor, but teenagers can forget things easily. It took time though, more time then Vriska wanted it to take. It’s hard to say exactly when Terezi’s friends fell into Vriska’s clutches, but we know that the first few people were Tavros, Kanaya, and Equius.   
It’s unknown how, but I am giving you my ideas to how each of them started to believe Vriska over Terezi. Starting with Tavros: As we know, Tavros doesn’t have a lot of self-esteem, and he has a crush on Vriska, so it was fairly easy for Vriska to convince Tavros to believe her and not Terezi. Tavros probably just went along with Vriska from the start, but we don’t know that for sure.   
Kanaya was a bit harder. Kanaya had some “I owe you”s to Terezi for help, but Vriska and Kanaya have been friends since before school. They used to live right next to each other, so Vriska knows everything about Kanaya, which made it easier for Vriska to “convince” Kanaya to leave Terezi. Before Kanaya did though, she gave Terezi $50 dollars for the “I owe you”s. Terezi didn’t quite understand in till much later.  
Equius was an interesting case. He happened to have a gigantic crush on this one girl in school. Vriska knew this, and with some manipulating and persuasion, she was able to get Equius and the girl dating, which took any idea of Terezi from him.   
Three friends down, six friends left. With the little time Vriska had left, she had to work quickly, if she wanted Terezi’s summer to be ruined. Of course, this is assuming that Terezi wants the same summer as Vriska wants. Terezi was actually just going to spend a lazy summer, spending half of the time by herself, the other half with Sollux. Sollux is planning on working during the summer, which is a good idea.   
Back to the story, Vriska targets Feferi and Eridan. Since the death of Feferi’s sister, Feferi hasn’t been like herself. At first, she closed herself off from everyone except Eridan (who was the only person who didn’t let her bottle everything up), but slowly, she was opening up again. Eridan was a bit of help to her, and rumors started to spread around that they were in a relationship. Feferi always denies it, but Vriska knows what she could do to make Feferi and Eridan turn against Terezi.   
Vriska teases them at the beginning, but when the teasing got out of hand, that’s when Vriska tells them that Terezi is the one that persists that they are together. Feferi tried to ask Terezi about it, but it failed because of Vriska. With that, Terezi began to think that Vriska is trying to do something.   
Five friends, four friends left. Nepeta was already drifting away from Terezi, because her best friend Equius was dating a girl he liked, and Nepeta always goes with Equius. Vriska thought about making the relationship bad between Nepeta and Terezi, but she quickly lost thought with what to do with Gamzee.   
Terezi and Gamzee have a strange relationship. Sometimes they would hang out and just drink Faygo together. Vriska thought that she could do something very complicated, but it’s actually very simple. Just make Terezi say no to hanging out with Gamzee. Terezi has never said no, so to make her say no will have a big impact. Actually, Vriska failed with this one. Terezi and Gamzee didn’t hang out before the summer as Vriska tries to do this.   
Vriska also tried with Karkat and Sollux. She came up with many ideas, and tried many of them. Each failed like a burning pirate ship. Sollux would always dismiss her long before she could even get past the second step of the plan, and Karkat, well, he was just his usual self.   
Because of this, Vriska had to find out about the relationships that Terezi has with each of those three boys. With Gamzee, they are just pleasant friends that just mellow out with each other when Terezi needs it most. With Karkat, he shows loyalty to Terezi for the promise she trusted him with (That Vriska never finds out about) and for all the times that Terezi has helped him out of trouble. With Sollux, he owes her for when he lost Aradia, and we know why he also wouldn’t leave her.


	12. Pesterchum

Now time for summer, a weird and crazy summer. As you should know, Terezi and Sollux moved in together, but they had a few other friends join them in their apartment. Karkat asked to move in with them, saying that he would work a lot to pay for his part of the rent. After quite a lot of thought, Terezi and Sollux decided to let him live with them. Gamzee heard of this, and he asked if he could “join the endless party.”   
Now Terezi and Sollux really had to consider letting that clown live with them. LIVE, L-I-V-E. If they allow it, and Gamzee does something against the law, they are all in for a terrible ride. After many many hours of discussing if they will let Gamzee live with them. Terezi, Sollux, and Karkat decided to let Gamzee live with them. Trust me, it was a hard decision. Not only to let him live with them, but also letting him into their personal lives, which included him knowing their secret.   
When Gamzee first moved him, he claimed the couch with his backpack full of his stuff. He didn’t have much, from the terrible father he had. That night, he saw the relationship that Terezi and Sollux shared. His reaction was “There are some miracles here, and they are good miracles.” This statement surprised the two, but they just continued with their usual boyfriend girlfriend antics.   
As the summer grows, Terezi finds something to keep her busy as Karkat and Sollux worked. Gamzee actually suggested it to her, from one of the few things other than clothes , was a laptop. Gamzee actually was able to own a laptop. Terezi has her own laptop too, and Gamzee suggested the program to her.  
The program is Pesterchum, a social program that allows people to talk with each other. Terezi begins to talk with people, finding someone by the name of ectoBiologist. They talk for some time, becoming friends, but she finds someone else that she enjoys talking with more. turntechGodhead is this person’s name, and whenever Terezi isn’t busy with other things, she talks with him.   
Soon, she becomes friends with him and all his friends, who includes ectoBiologist. As all of them talked, Terezi felt really good talking with them. It was fun, and she would tell Sollux about it. Sollux became interested in Pesterchum and started talking with them too. Karkat eventually joined in. and Gamzee already knew them before Terezi joined Pesterchum.  
It was fun talking with each other. Four kids on one side, four kids on the other, all seeming to be one happy group of friends. Sadly, they weren’t able to be friends for as long as they wanted


	13. Meeting Up

Terezi’s summer wasn’t going exactly how she expected it to go, but not in a bad way, in a very good way actually. As Terezi grew closer with her new, online friends, they began to share some personal information. They found out that they actually live in the same city, and Terezi had to convince Sollux and Karkat to go (Gamzee was on ride with it from the start).   
After some convincing, Terezi arranges a place for them to meet up. This place was kind of unexpected for a girl to be blind. She arranged for them all to meet at the city zoo the upcoming Thursday. They were all fine with it, and that Thursday they met up.   
Sollux drives them up to the zoo, with Terezi in the front with him, and Karkat and Gamzee in the back. Everyone is supposed to meet up at the fountain near the front of the zoo, and Terezi told Dave (the one she grew the closest too) that they would stand out from a crowd. It was true, a girl with candy red glasses and a cane, a semi short guy that wears mostly chains with his clothes, a tall guy with one red lense and one blue lense in his glasses, and a clown with body and face paint all over him that looked like the highest person in the world.   
When they got to the fountain, no one else was there. They all wait around for a couple minutes, but it seemed much shorter than they expected. Soon, Terezi was able to pick up some words that could be heard about them. She listened closer, and the whispers were clearly about them.   
“Is it really them?” asks a girl with a sweet, cheerful voice.   
“It’s what she said they would look like, surprisingly accurate too,” says a boyish voice that sounds kind of dorky.   
“Let’s go talk with them,” says another female voice, but slightly deeper than the first girl’s, and has a more straight forward voice.   
“But who will talk first?” asks the dork of the group.   
“I will, I talked with the girl most,” says a cool kid voice, no hint of anything else in it. Terezi tugs on Sollux’s sleeve and points with her cane to the group of people that are talking about them. Sollux looks in the direction, as the group looks over to them. He helps Terezi face them, and she waves at them.   
Because of that, all of them walked up to them, and greetings were exchanged. Dave was the only one that didn’t seem fazed by the fact that Terezi is blind, but John (the dorky kid) thought it was really cool that Terezi could use a computer despite being blind. Rose (the straight forward voice) and Jade (the cheerful voice) greeted everyone, and Gamzee noticed something with them.   
“Hey sisters, you two seem to have some special miracles going on here,” says Gamzee, and everyone looks at him. Rose and Jade fall silent with everyone else.   
“Gamzee, what the fuck are you talking about?” asks Karkat.   
“These two, don’t you notice how close they are?” asks Gamzee, looking at Karkat.   
“Oh! Hehehe, he must mean that he noticed we are dating,” says Jade, giggling a bit.   
“Since you said that, I guess it doesn’t matter if I say something,” says Terezi, making everyone turn to her, “Sollux and I are dating too.” Everyone congratulates each other, and they spend the whole day walking around the zoo, being really great friends, as if they were for years.


	14. The Beginning of the End

They all became very good friends. Jade actually lives in a big house (because her family is rich), so they would all sleep over at her house, some of the time nearly wrecking the place, other times only outside in the trees. Everyone enjoyed it, especially Terezi. Sadly, one day that changed, that one terribly horrible day.   
One Saturday in July, we were all happily hanging out in the trees of Jade’s, and then Terezi needed to get down. Dave was in the same tree with Terezi, and Sollux was on the ground. They started to help her down, but she insisted that she could do it herself. She was on the last branch, almost down to the ground, when suddenly the branch broke under her weight.  
Terezi fell to the ground, breaking her leg. Sollux rushes over to her, as she tries to stand. She couldn’t, and Dave jumps down from the tree and runs over to them. They both help her up, and she says that she thinks her leg is broken. Jade quickly called the hospital, and Sollux and Dave help Terezi into the house.   
Soon the ambulance came, and Sollux joined Terezi in it. Dave jumped into his car and Karkat quickly joined him. They follow the ambulance, as it goes to the closest hospital.   
When Sollux, Dave and Karkat were finally able to see Terezi, she had a cast on her leg, and she couldn’t move from her bed. Sollux sits right next to her, glad that it wasn’t worse. Dave and Karkat sat in a few chairs on the other side of the room, and all of them wait there for when they can take Terezi home, which isn’t for a few days.


	15. I'm Sorry

As mentioned in the last chapter, Sollux, Karkat and Dave stayed in Terezi’s hospital room in till she was able to leave the hospital. Luckily, not much of her bone was broken, so it should heal within a month, at least that’s what the doctor said. I honestly don’t know if the bone healed correctly or not…  
To the story, Terezi was given a wheelchair for safe measures, and Sollux pushed her out of the hospital. Karkat had mine, I mean, Dave’s keys, and he rushed to his car. Dave stayed beside Terezi, as Sollux pushed her towards the car. Everything was fine, and we, I mean, they helped Terezi into the car. Karkat puts the wheelchair into the trunk, and Dave gets into the driver seat, starting up the car. Sollux is in the back with Terezi and Karkat gets into the front passenger seat. They start making their way to Terezi and those guys apartment, and… Fuck I can’t do this. It’s far too late at night and I’m dead tired.   
Sorry guys, you will have to wait to read the rest of this story. If I continue any more tonight I’d probably start crying and Sol wouldn’t be too happy if I just randomly started crying. Good night guys, whoever the fuck you are.


	16. Her End

Dave pulls out of the parking lot of the hospital, being cautious about traffic. They already had one accident, and he sure didn’t want another one. Cars pass by them, and after a few extremely long minutes, Dave got the opportunity to pull out of the hospital parking lot. He carefully pulls out into the street, and they begin to go home.   
It was a silent ride, one that would haunt three of them for the rest of their lives. Dave turns into an intersection, and a car swerves into the intersection at the exact same time. The two cars collided, and everything went black.   
The next thing that Dave knew was that he couldn’t move his legs, much less feel them. He looks around, finding that the car’s front left and left was hit. He looks around and he sees Karkat trying to get out. He’s shouting a lot of swears and there is blood all over his seat and clothes. Karkat manages to crash the door open, and with that done, he looks over to Dave.   
“Dave, stay still, don’t talk and don’t move. You’ll be all right,” Karkat’s voice has pain and worry in it, and Dave does what he told him to do. Karkat gets out of the car and shouts at the person before tearing open the backseat door. Dave moves his head to keep his gaze on Karkat, and he sees Sollux unconscious and blood all over him. He has cuts all over his face and neck, and those cuts don’t look like they will stop bleeding any time soon.   
Dave can’t see Terezi, because she was right behind him. That’s when the fear and adrenaline kicked in. Karkat pulls Sollux out of the car, as Dave tries to move the crushed part of his car off of his legs. “Dave! Stay still!!! The ambulance is coming and they will get you out,” Karkat yells at him, but this time Dave doesn’t listen to him. Karkat leaves Sollux on the ground and reaches in to get Terezi. He pulls her out and sets Terezi next to Sollux.   
Karkat gets back into the car and stops Dave. “Dave, stop, you won’t be able to move,” Karkat tries to keep is voice calm, worried about everyone.   
“I need to see Terezi,” Dave claims, but Karkat takes his arms.   
“She’ll be fine. We need to wait for the ambulance to take us to the hospital,” says Karkat, and Dave nods his head. Suddenly, Dave started to feel light headed. He passes out from blood loss, and the last thing he hears is “Dave!”  
When he woke up again, he found himself in a bright white room. He could feel bandages all over his upper body, but he couldn’t feel his legs. Karkat was sitting in a chair next to his bed, and Sollux was in another bed that is in the same room. Dave turned to look at Karkat, and he got up swiftly from his chair.   
“Dave, how do you feel? Wait, don’t talk. I need to tell you something before you say anything,” says Karkat, kind of blabbering all that out, “It’s about Terezi. She got most of the impact, and she didn’t make it.” Dave’s eyes became as large as they could, the light pierced them. He stares up at Karkat, as tears started to form around his eyes. They never left his eyes though. They just stayed at the bottom edge of his eyes, never leaving them to travel down his face.   
Karkat knew that Dave had red feelings for Terezi. In fact, the two of them called it red feelings so that no one else would understand. To put it into everyone else’s terms, Dave loved Terezi. He knew that he couldn’t have her though, but seeing her happy with Sollux made him happy. He wanted Terezi to be happy more than anything. He didn’t care if she was with someone else, just to see her happy made him content.   
“Karkat, why can’t I feel my legs?” Dave finally asked something after a few minutes of dead silence.   
“That’s the other thing I need to tell you. You’re paralyzed from the waist down,” Karkat gives more bad news, but what happened next surprised him.  
“I deserve it,” Dave begins to blame himself.   
“What?! You don’t deserve to be paralyzed, Dave,” Karkat nearly shouts that, but doesn’t because of the sleeping Sollux.   
“I should have been more careful,” says Dave.  
“Please don’t say that, Dave,” Karkat soon becomes desperate, scared for Dave.   
“Does Sollux know?”   
“Yes, he woke up before you.”  
“I’m sorry Sollux,” Dave tries to apologize for the car accident, but Sollux doesn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you cry. I swear, I cried too at this part.


	17. Chapter 17

Dave Strider, the writer of the story you just read, gently puts his head on his computer desk, trying his hardest not to cry. It’s an early Saturday morning, and Dave got up early to finish the story, despite the pain the ending brought him.   
He is living with Karkat, Sollux and all his great pals. They’ve all helped him with his wheelchair handicap, and Jade even got them a big apartment that is wheelchair accessible. They all live together, and most of them work, including Dave.   
At first, it was really hard for Dave, because only Karkat knew how Dave felt for Terezi, but soon everyone found out. All of them helped Dave and Sollux get through the hard time, and because they were going through the same thing, it was easier for the two to become great friends.   
Even to this day, years later, Sollux and Dave are great friends, and all of them are still living together in the apartment that Jade got them all those years ago. They never moved, because they all wanted to remember Terezi, and this was how they did it.   
Dave is a famous rapper that a lot of people love, Sollux is a game designer and programmer, Karkat is a doctor, Jade is a veterinarian, Rose is an author, John is an actor, and Gamzee is Gamzee. Even though how famous some of them are, they manage to get some peacetime from their fans. Probably because all of their fans know that they all lost someone very dear to them.   
As Dave thinks about how he ended his story, he couldn’t help but want to write one last thing to everyone on the internet that read his story as he was writing it. They supported him, and he couldn’t help but feel like he needed to end it with something better.   
He raises his head to look at his computer screen, and he can see all the new comments about his story growing. He will have to check them later, for he has a note to write to his followers and fans. This note says:   
“Dear fans and followers,  
I really enjoyed all the comments I got for this story, and the suggestions were great. I thank you all for that, but I need to say something. As all my fans know, I lost someone very dear to me a while back. The thing is that, this story is actually about that person. Her name was Terezi Pyrope, and yes, I did love her, and I still do to this day. Every day I miss her, but I know that she would want me to sit here and continue with life, like how she helped Sollux when he lost Aradia. I thank all of you again for reading this story.   
Sincerely,   
Dave Strider.”  
Dave adds this note to his story, and he wipes away a tear that just formed under his eye. He hears footsteps behind him, and he turns around to see Jade behind him. She walks up to him and wraps her arms around him. They were married now; they have been for almost a year now.   
“Are you still working on your story, sweetie?” asks Jade, looking at the computer screen.   
“I’m finished,” says Dave, looking at her face.   
“Congratulations, did you like writing it?” asks Jade, looking back at him.  
“It was painful, but I can see why Rose likes it so much.”  
“Do you want to write anything else, or are you just fine writing this?”  
“I don’t have anything else to write about, so just this.”  
“I’m sure it was amazing, can I read it?” asks Jade, and Dave nods his head yes. Jade moves to get on his lap, and she reads his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. I hope you enjoyed my first Humanstuck. I hope I didn't make you cry to much.


End file.
